An unexpected adventure
by Adaptorex
Summary: Gingka and the others are pulled into a strange place, while having a praticing match along with their beys, where thet meet new people and intresting things and gain unforgetable experiences. No-one knows what awaits them. Will they be able to go-past all their obstacles and reach their destiny? Read to find-out!
1. Chapter 1 Just the beginning part 1

**Author's note: As this is my first fanfiction I may have done some mistakes. Please feel free to point it out as I don't want to make the same mistake again. Also please notify me about your opinion on the story. Suggestions about the story line are welcome. Go ahead, read the story and enjoy yourself.**

It was normal day in metalbey city. Atleast, it looked normal. After winning the world champinships,Gingka and co. were sitting in the WBBA's main room, not knowing what to do.

"So boring..." Yu whined.

"Ah! What do i do now... I feel like I'll die of boredom at any moment now..." guess Masamune greatfully followed the lead.

"Can't you guys shutup for a while? Just, _a while_ " Kyoya literally pleaded for he's a guy who doesn't like noise.

"But yo-yo..." Yu started.

"Do not call me yo-yo! He growled at the poor child who got freaked out from the outburst.

"Shut up already!" Ryuga snapped. Typical.

"Let's beybattle !" Kenta piped in.

"But, if I remember correctly, we are sitting here, not knowing what to do, because we all gave our beyblades to Madoka for its repair. Well atleast I did" Tsubasa said as a-matter-of-fact though he murmered the last part for himself.

Everyone sighed. He was indeed right.

"Hey guys. Sup?" sounded a girl's voice from near the entrance. Everyone's head turned towards the source of the much so familiar awaited so much voice. Yes, it was indeed Madoka.

"Finally!" Yu said with a sigh of relief. Tsubasa glared at him. "What?!" Yu asked inocently. Tsubasa sighed and shook his head.

"Hi Madoka. Are our beys ready?" Gingka asked hopefully.

"Yes, indeed they are." She answewed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kenta shouted and ran towards the stadium. Everyone followed.

 **IN THE STADIUM**

Everyone got into stance to launch their beys when Madoka took a seat nearby, with her mini-laptop in her palm, along with Mr.Hagane and Hikaru.

"Why don't you join the battle Hikaru?" Ryo suggested with an encouraging smile. "Yeah, but..." she hesitated.

"Oh! Come in Hikaru. Just go." Madoka encouraged.

Although Hikaru was a bit hesitant at first, she finally agreed.

"3 !" Ryo shouted.

"2 !" Madoka shouted.

"1 !" Gingka shouted.

" LET IT RIP !" Everyone shouted.

Every beys attacked everyother beys without descrimination and Madoka was monitering it all. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a burst of bright light appeared and engulfed everyone excluding Ryo and Madoka. It started to disappear as soon as it appeared. Without a second tought, Madoka jumped out of her seat and ran towards the fading-light. "Madoka wait!" Ryo shouted. But, it was too late. She disappeared with the rest. Ryo, not knowing what _exactly_ happenedhappened, stared into the empty space. "What the hell just happened?" Ryo voiced his toughts aloud, still shocked by the happening.

 **So, What do you think? Please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Just the beginning part 2

_Last time..._...

 _"What the hell just happened?" Ryo asked aloud, still shocked from the occurring._

Chapter 2

It was quite a day for Ash, misty and brock for they had to fend off team rocket 5 times already in half a day. After Ash loss the Indigo League the trio decided to return to pallet town and have plans for further.

"Man, I am so tired!" Ash complained. "Stop complaining" Brock insisted. " Pika-pi" pikachu agreed. Ash let out a groan and stayed silent. This is when everything happened.

A bust of light appeared out of blue in the middle of the sky, above the forest and a few paces away from the crew. "Hey, what's that?! " Misty asked aloud, voicing everyone's thought's.

All of the sudden, the light became so bright that the tiny group of friends had to shut their eyes tight, turn around and shield their eyes to prevent any harm from being done to their eyes. When the light die down they ran towards the source.

 **Meanwhile**

A particular group of bladers landed on a strange land. More like fell.

"Ouch! that hurts!" someone cried. "Shut up Yu! We all know that. No need of telling!" kyoya shouted. "Calm down you guys, only then we can figure out something" this time it was Gingka who said that. "for once I agree with him" Ryuga said out of blue freaking out everyone else present.

"Fine everyone let's look into everything about what happened"

Madoka said. Ryuga snorted while kyoya muttered "what ever".

Madoka anime sweatdropped and said " ok. Let's see, you were sitting in WBBA building not knowing what to do. That's when I entered the building with your Beyblade. you all prepared for a bey Battle and also started it. Suddenly a burst of light appear out of nowhere and engulfed you all. And then I ran in and it engulfed me too. And then actually no one knows what happened, except landed in the middle of the Woods. Does it Sum it up all?" she asked after finishing her little speech.

"Hm" Ryuga said.

"Yeah" Gingka.

"Sort of " Tsubasa.

"Yep" Yu.

"Guess so" Kenta.

" Whatever" Kyoya.

"Well..." Hikaru.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull" guess who! ;-)

"Well then, I take it as it sums it up all" announced Madoka.

Then all heard few voices from the distance...

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, hi guys, I know this chapter is short. I'll try to make it big as far as possible. Sorry for the shortness. And please tell me what you think. That's all for now. Peace out!**


End file.
